1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fabrication method of a semiconductor device using a droplet discharge method typified by ink-jet method. The invention particularly relates to a technology for forming a contact hole provided in a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to the fabrication of a semiconductor device, the use of a droplet discharge system is considered to form a thin film or a pattern of a wiring in view of the cost reduction of facilities and simplification of the process.
The following method has been taken in forming a contact hole in a semiconductor device. First, photolithography is performed as a resist is applied entirely over a substrate and prebaked; ultraviolet radiation is applied through a mask; and the substrate is exposed thereafter to form a resist pattern. Subsequently, parts of an insulating film, a semiconductor film, a conductive film, and the like, which exist the portion to be contact holes are etched away using the resist pattern as a mask, thereby forming contact holes. (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-89213)
However, when a contact hole is formed using the conventional process of the semiconductor device fabrication, the resist is formed almost entirely over the substrate in order to apply the resist over the film where the contact hole is not formed. Accordingly, the throughput of the resist is considerably low. Further, even though the throughput is improved, the resist spreads to the area of a contact hole when the surface state of the base and the amount of the resist to be applied are not fully controlled; thus, the contact defect would occur.